Romancing of the Rogue
by Son Kenshin
Summary: Trunks is returning to his own time when he is rammed by his own time machine, which a larval Cell is piloting! Both time machines are thrown into the Marvel Universe, and Trunks' lands in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Rated PG-13 for language(l
1. Default Chapter

Romancing of the Rogue

_Time has many different lines. Timelines what you might call them, sometimes these timelines intersect in different directions, in the form of wormholes and other phenomena. But, in rare cases, there are sometimes when a person from one timeline and dimension enters another… _

Chapter 1: Off course

CAPSULE CORP.

Trunks, the son of Vegeta, was preparing to depart for his own time. He had just finished competing in the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan had defeated the evil space pirate, Bojack, during the tournament, saving the Earth and the Universe once more.

"Good luck, Trunks!" Gohan yelled enthusiastically, waving goodbye to his friend.

"You too Gohan!" Trunks waved, and then he turned to the blue haired woman holding a young child, "See you later, mother!"

"Good-bye Trunks! I'm so proud of you!" the blue haired woman, named Bulma, waved, and the baby, incidentally named Trunks, waved up into the air.

Trunks began calibrating his time machine, pressing various switches and then he set the coordinates into the computer. Setting the era to 787 AD, and his time machine began to hum. In a bright flash of light, the time machine entered the dark void of the time stream.

Bright lights of portals to different eras in the time stream, and he looked around. He saw dinosaurs fighting each other in the ancient past, and then he saw an ancient war on a long dead planet. Passing even more portals, he began to drift into his own timeline. Looking down, he saw the androids in one part of the stream and growled. Suddenly, instruments started beeping and he looked down onto the time controller and keypad.

"What's going on?" he yelled, and he began typing the controls, and then he pulled up a radar display, "Huh? Another object has entered the time stream-AH!"

The time machine was rocked by a series of explosions from one portal, but it wasn't from his world. He then looked back to see, another time machine, identical to his, but with a hole in the cockpit, fly out of a portal from his timeline. There was an insect like figure in it, and his eyes widened.

"Cell!" Trunks cried, as the other time machine collided with his, screwing up both their paths, "No! I was so close!"

Both time machines fell into the portal where all the explosions happened. Trunks prepared himself for impact, for all the flight controls had been severely damaged. The portal opened, and both machines started falling from a very high height. He then looked over to see that the engine was still working on Cell's time machine, and it fired up, sending the bio-android off to the west.

"Damn it! Got…got to follow!" Trunks then slammed the keyboard, nearly breaking the hard material, "Might as well calculate where I land…"

Before he could, however, his time machine completely shut down. His eyes widened as it started an uncontrolled decent down to Earth. Combining the tremendous g-forces and the artificial atmosphere dying, Trunks blacked out. In about a minute, Trunks would crash onto an unknown world. Hopefully, it would be a nice one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED CHILDREN

The southern beauty, Rogue, was clipping some flowers from the garden to spruce up the mansion. She sighed, and looked over to Jean and Scott, who were walking around the grounds. Rogue longed for someone to hold like Jean holds Scott, the leader of their team. After gathering the roses and other flowers from the garden, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Rogue, is there something wrong?" Beast inquired, as the southern beauty sighed, "_Ah_. I see, you saw Jean and Scott again, didn't you?"

"Yes. Ya know, I can't be with anyone because of my powers…" Rogue replied, and then looked up into the air, "That is why I didn't want to be with Gambit…I was afraid I would hurt him ya know…"

"Don't worry Rogue; someday you will be able to control your absorbing powers." Beast told her, and Professor Xavier floated in on his wheelchair, "Good afternoon Professor."

"Good afternoon to you too, Beast. Have you seen Jean?" Xavier asked, and Rogue sighed again.

"I suggest you go out into the garden to fetch her Professor. What do you need her for?" Beast asked, and Rogue walked out of kitchen and went up to her room.

"Thank you Beast." Xavier then guided his chair out of the kitchen and onto the deck.

DANGER ROOM

In the Danger Room, Wolverine was going through his toughest training session yet. He had the program 'Deadly Sentinels' up, as well as Beast's agility course. He grinned as his claws came out of his fists, and he leapt over the barriers at the nearest Sentinel. Logan was being timed, so he only had a certain amount of it to take down the three Sentinel robots that were generated.

Leaping over the lasers, Wolverine jumped onto the first Sentinel. Using his adamantium claws, he tore threw the thick metal.

"Breach, breach…utilizing countermeasures!" the Sentinel barked, before Wolverine shoved his claws into it's chin.

"Don't think so, bub." Logan said to the Sentinel Robot, as it's eyes stopped glowing.

Suddenly, the timer ran out on the digital clock of the Danger Room, and the solid holograms of the Sentinel's disappeared. Wolverine dropped down from thin air, and started walking towards the door.

"Next time…50 seconds instead of 30…" he grumbled to himself as he walked to the locker room.

XAVIER INSTITUTE GROUNDS

Jean and Scott were walking through the magnificent garden that surrounded the mansion. The sun was so bright, Jean Grey had to put on her sun glasses, and she looked at the man she married and smiled.

"What is it, Jean?" Scott asked, looking at her through his ruby sunglasses.

"Nothing…" Jean replied, and she gave him a quick kiss, "Just was thinking how much I love you."

As Scott bent down to kiss her, the Professor hovered over to them, "Hey, Professor."

"Hello to you, Scott. I need to speak to Jean for a second, mind if I borrow her from you for a second?" Xavier asked and Scott nodded.

"Of course Professor," Jean told her old teacher, and she followed him back to the mansion.

Scott sat down on a nearby bench to wait for her to come back. He looked up into the sky, and then some caught his attention. An object was falling down from the sky at an incredible rate. Scott realized where it was going to hit, right in where he was sitting. He began running towards the mansion, right as the object crashed into the garden, making everyone run out of the building.

"What was that?" Beast asked, the first one out of the mansion, and he notice the smoking crater, and Scott lying on the ground near it.

Scott weakly picked himself up, just as Beast came leaping over to him. Jean and the Professor flew out of the mansion as fast as they could, and the female psychic face light up in terror as she saw her husband struggling to get up.

"Scott!" Jean screamed, and she flew down to him, and helped him up, "What…happened?"

"I'm…not sure Jean…" Scott replied weakly, and then he looked down into the crater, which had a weird object in it, "What…is that thing?"

"It doesn't look like it was made by the Shi'ar…" Xavier inspected the wreckage, and sensed something, "There is someone alive in there!"

"What the hell happened here?" Wolverine asked as he walked out of the mansion, "We under attack or something?"

"I was wondering that too, what is that?" Rogue asked as she floated out of her window, and saw the object in the crater.

'We don't know yet, Rogue, but there is someone inside. He may need our help.' Xavier told her mentally, as Beast hopped down into the crater.

"I think I could use some help lifting this…" Beast groaned, as he tried to lift the mysterious object.

"I'll help you out, sugar." Rogue offered, and she glided down to the crater, and helped Beast lift the strange object.

The top, apparently made out of a very strong glass, had a huge crack on it. It had four stands, as well as engine looking things. There was also a symbol, a 'C' as well as the word 'Hope'. Rogue floated up to the top to inspect the passenger, who was still breathing.

"There's a kid in here!" Rogue exclaimed, as her teammates mouths widened.

"A child, who would-" Xavier wondered before Rogue corrected herself.

"Actually a teenager Professor…" Rogue said, and she put her hand on the side of the ship, and the top began to open, "What…did I do?"

"I speculate that you pressed a panel on this thing…" Beast inquired, as the panel that she touched went back into place.

"Hurry, we must get that boy into the mansion, quickly. He may need medical attention." Xavier ordered, as Beast hopped up and grabbed the boy, who groaned.

"Any idea of how he could survive a fall like that?" Wolverine asked, as Hank landed.

"He maybe a mutant, but we cannot be sure until he wakes up." Beast replied, and they walked into the institute.

HOSPITAL ROOM

Rogue went into check on they mysterious teenager, while Hank was treating his wounds. The teen had a very muscular body, long grayish lavender hair, and was wearing jeans. His jean vest and blue tee shirt were folded on a nearby chair, as well as the sword that he had on his back.

"Any change Hank?" Rogue asked, a bit concerned about the teenager, and she looked at his face for a second.

"Well, his vitals have stabilized, and miraculously he didn't suffer a concussion after that drop. Either he is extremely lucky or…" Hank started, looking at the teen's build.

"Or what?" Rogue asked, and she sat down on a nearby bed.

"Or just extremely powerful," Hank replied, and he checked the medical chart, "Anyway, he'll be up in an hour or so."

"Okay, I'll wait here for him to wake up…" Rogue told Hank McCoy, who smiled, "Hey, what's that about?"

"Oh, nothing, if you need me, I'll be in my lab analyzing this boy's strange machine." Beast told her, and he walked out of the clinic.

ONE HOUR LATER, HOSPITAL ROOM

The strange boy stirred, and his eyes shot open. This surprised Rogue, who walked over to him.

"Whoa, calm down sugar, you're fine-," Rogue told him, as he panted hard.

"Where's…Cell?" the teenager asked, as he started to calm down.

"Cell? Who's Cell?" Rogue responded, as the teenager put his hands over his face, "Sugar, you alright?"

"No…I was almost home. Damn him, damn!" the teenager shouted angrily, and then he lifted his hand off of his face, "Where…am I?"

"Westchester," Rogue replied, as the teenager pondered his situation, "What's your name?"

"Trunks. Trunks Brief," he replied, and then he closed his eyes, "Damn, he's masking his energy."

"Maybe we could help you, Trunks." Rogue offered, and the teenager looked up, "My name's Rogue by the way."

"Thanks, I could really use the help." Trunks replied, and he got onto his feet and walked over to where his clothes were.

Pulling the tee shirt over his head, Trunks prepared to leave. Securing his sword onto his back, he followed Rogue out of the Hospital Room.

MOUNT EVEREST

The time machine that was carrying Cell finally came to a halt, and landed on a slope of the mountain during a raging snowstorm. In his second, non-battle form, he hopped out, and crawled into a nearby cave.

'I thought I had killed Trunks before I left, but I rammed into his ship!' he thought, crawling lower and lower into the cave, 'Might as well not worry about it at the moment, since I still have to evolve to my battle forms before I can become Perfect…now, time for the deep sleep…'

Cell stopped in the warmest part of the cave, and his insectoid like eyes stopped glowing as it went into it's long hibernation…

MEETING ROOM, XAVIER INSTITUTE

The X-Men were sitting around the hologram table, waiting for their guest and Rogue to enter. Jubilee and Storm had returned from shopping about 30 minutes after Trunks' time machine had landed. Wolverine was leaning back on his chair, trying to keep himself amused by counting the tiles on the ceiling. Cyclops had a bandage on his forehead and his left arm in a sling, and he was talking to Jean. Xavier was talking to Beast, who just started analyzing Trunks' time machine.

"What's taking them so long?" Logan complained, his chair falling back into position.

"The child maybe having trouble getting up. He did fall from quite a distance," Storm replied to Logan's comment, who just blew her off.

The automatic door then slid open, and Trunks and Rogue walked in, talking to each other.

"Rogue, have you found out about our mysterious young man?" Beast queried, as the southern belle pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Yes, but y'all won't believe his story, or what that thing that he crashed down in," Rogue replied, and the professor hovered up to Trunks, who didn't have anywhere to sit down.

"Young man, may I ask, who are you?" Xavier asked, wanting to know more about Trunks.

"Well, my name is Trunks. Trunks Brief," he stated, and he rubbed the back of his head, "And, I am guessing your Charles Xavier. Rogue told me about you while we walked over here."

"Yes, and you are welcome here as long as you need to," Xavier told Trunks, and the rest of the X-Men walked over to meet the teenager.


	2. Trunks' Origin and Power

Chapter 2: History of Trunks and his power

The rest of the X-Men made room for Trunks, who sat down on a chair near the professor and Beast. Jubilee, the youngest member of the team, looked at him from the other side of the table, and when he looked over to her, she blushed and looked away.

"So, Trunks, I am eager to learn more about that magnificent machine of yours," Beast said to him, and the teenager looked over to him, "Like, what is it, and who built it."

"It is a time machine," Trunks stated, and the mutated scientist listened eagerly, "And my mother built it with very limited materials."

"Your mother, fascinating," Beast then looked over to his lab, "What do you mean by 'limited materials' by the way?"

Trunks took a deep breath, and rubbed the arc of his nose, "This isn't a very easy story to tell."

"Why?" Logan finally spoke out, "You got something to hide, kid?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I have trouble talking about the slaughter of millions of innocent people…" Trunks told Logan, who sat back in his chair.

"Slaughter of millions of people, what do you mean by that Trunks?" Professor Xavier asked, wondering if there was mutant hatred and violence in his world, "How did all those people die, and for what reason?"

"They were all killed by two artificially created humans, Androids 17 and 18," Trunks replied, looking down at the ground, "They had no conscience! They didn't even care that they killed people!"

"Artificial humans, who built them, did they go wild go out of control?" Beast asked, always wanting to know more about new technologies.

"They were created by a former Red Ribbon Army scientist, Dr. Gero," Trunks replied, "He created them for revenge against one man, Son Goku, who completely destroyed the Red Ribbon Army when he was a boy."

"Wait, you're saying that this 'Dr. Gero' wanted revenge on a little punk, a little punk who destroyed a whole army?" Logan interrogated, not believing one bit of Trunks' story, "It sounds like a fairy tale for Christ's sake!"

"It is true; I've experienced the terror of the androids and Goku's power firsthand," Trunks stated, a bit agitated and angry at Logan, and he looked the animal in the eye, "You have no right to doubt me!"

"Whatever…" Logan growled, backing off, never having anyone challenge his glare or snarl before.

"You may continue Trunks," Xavier told him, and Trunks nodded.

"Thanks. As I was saying, Androids 17 and 18 destroyed most of my Earth. It all started after Goku died of a mysterious heart virus. The last shred of hope the Earth had died with him," Trunks continued as he sat back down in the chair that was offered to him, "Even though I was still an infant, I can remember the look of sadness my mother had on her face. Her best friend since she was a teenager died in agony before her eyes."

He then took a deep breath, "Then, six months later, on an island 9 miles southwest of South City, the two androids struck. They killed everyone on the island, and began destroying the buildings. Even though Goku had died, the Earth's Special Forces went to stop the androids."

"Then what happened?" Jubilee asked, as the other X-Men got into Trunks' story.

"All of them, except for Gohan, were killed that day. Even my father was killed," Trunks' anger began to grow, and he started squeezing his fists, "It was all in fun for them, they took pleasure killing them! Gohan was hunted, but, he kept fighting them, until his end a few years ago. Before he was killed by the androids, he trained me, and I was still overwhelmed. My mother, Bulma Briefs, had already started building the time machine, and after I was almost killed by the androids, she had finished it."

"What was the time machine built for, Trunks?" Cyclops asked, and Trunks got up for a second.

"It was built for the purpose of changing my horrible future. You see, the cure for the heart virus that Goku had contracted was cultivated during the first few years of the android attacks. She thought if Goku was alive, the androids would have been destroyed before they could inflict all that damage in the world. After I was healed, I was sent back 20 years, to the very day of when Son Goku was returning from Namek."

"Namek?" Jubilee asked, wondering what that was.

"It was a planet at the far end of the Milky Way galaxy, before Frieza destroyed the planet. The Namekians are currently living on another planet very much like their old one," Trunks clarified, and then he continued his story, "After I delivered the medicine, I was hoping to come back to my time with everything changed, but it wasn't. I waited three years, surviving each new attack that the androids, I returned to the past to see that their future had changed, since there were different androids, besides 17 and 18. But the finally horror of Dr. Gero's plans was in his 20 year project of Cell."

"20 year project? How come it took so long?" Beast asked, trying to soak in all the knowledge he could.

"Because, after forming the embryo of Cell, it took twenty years for the embryo to form into a larva, and in my timeline, Dr. Gero had already died," Trunks replied, "Another me from another timeline was killed by Cell, and he took my time machine and went back 24 years in the past."

"He went there before you did, why?" Cyclops asked, before some alarms started ringing.

"Huh? What's happening?" Trunks asked, as a hologram came out of the table.

"Sentinel Attack detected!" the hologram warned, as a picture of a huge robot appeared on the hologram.

"How many?" Xavier asked, as video footage of 10 of the huge machines in the picture, "This is serious…"

"Alright X-men, let's go-urgh…" Cyclops groaned, and he clutched his injured arm.

"Cyclops, you're injured. You sit out of this one," Xavier ordered, as he glided out on his hover chair with the rest of the X-Men.

"Hey, I want to help!" Trunks yelled, running after the X-Men.

"Trunks, you still-," Beast started, before Trunks stopped him.

"I'm better now, but, those things looked too tough for you to handle one team member short. I could be of some real help."

"Well, if he wants to help…" Rogue started, looking at him once more, "Sure sugar, you can come."

"I am afraid he's right, you'll need all the help you can get until I am a hundred percent again," Cyclops told them, as he went back to the hospital room with Jean.

"Great, lose one pretty boy, gain another…" Wolverine grumbled, as they all hurried out of the meeting room and into the elevator.

DARK PYRAMID

Apocalypse sat on his thrown, trying to recuperate from his recent battle with the X-Men. For all his efforts, his plans for ruling the world were always shot down in flames by those mutants. He needed a new plan, and his horsemen were searching the world for what he needed.

"As soon as I am powerful enough, and my horsemen find what I need, I will finally destroy the X-Men," he told himself, as the recuperating waters of the Dark Pyramid further healed his wounds.

AIRSPACE OVER THE INSTITUTE

The ten Sentinels were going over their orders. They were the more advanced models that had survived the destruction of Master Mold, and were more powerful than the standard Sentinel robot.

"Beginning decent to mutant hideout, Xavier Institute," the lead Sentinel ordered threw its mechanical voice box, "Orders: Destroy the X-Men."

All ten Sentinels began their decent, with their weapons ready for disposal. Instead of the usual metallic tentacles that normally came out of their hands, they were replaced by adamantium tentacles, and could fire spikes through the tops of their wrists. They also had the ability to tell who had the X-Factor gene, or who just had a normal human mutation, but, even machines were prone to 'mistakes'. Still, these advanced models were prepared to take down even mutants as strong and powerful as Magneto or Xavier.

XAVIER INSTITUTE

Beast looked out of the observation tower that was above the school. Going threw many calculations in his mind; he could tell that the mutant hunting machines were to touchdown any second. Hopping down the flight of stairs, he saw the other X-Men and Trunks were ready.

"They will be here any second," Beast told his teammates and new friend of science.

"Great. I am ready to bust those tin men into scrap metal!" Wolverine told everyone, feeling the adrenaline further enhance his mutant reflexes and strength, "And pretty boy, you better not get in my way."

"Don't worry, I won't," Trunks told Wolverine, and he smirked to himself, 'Logan seems to be a lot like my father…'

"You ready, sugar?" Rogue asked, as she cracked her knuckles, "Be careful now, Sentinels can be tricky to beat."

"Okay…" Trunks said to her, and loud thumping sounds were heard from the garden.

"Alright! Now let's go get 'em!" Wolverine growled, as claws shot out of his fists, and Beast kicked down the door.

Xavier sat in the Cerebro room, ready to coordinate the attack since he couldn't fight alongside his pupils anymore, not ever since his run in with death a while back, ""Rogue, Trunks, you two stick together and attack as one. Wolverine, Beast, you attack the sentinels from behind. Jean, you, Storm, and Jubilee prepare to fall back if the Sentinels break threw our lines.""

As the group of heroes stormed out onto the field surrounding the mansion, the Sentinels turned around. Without a second notice, the robotic warriors began firing the strong metal spikes from their wrists at them. Wolverine started deflecting and dodging the spikes with his claws. He then began to charge full force at the nearest Sentinel, leaving his partner Beast behind.

"Logan! Don't charge full heartedly into the lions den!" Beast yelled, but the battle driven mutant could barely hear his pleas, "As stubborn as ever…"

Leaping up into the air, Wolverine punched the nearest Sentinel in the chest, trying to gut out the mechanical and computer components.

"Gut ya, bub," Logan growled, as his claws went further into the Sentinel's circuitry.

"Hull breach, initializing countermeasures…" the Sentinel started channeling a powerful electric shock threw the breach in its body.

"Arrggh!" Wolverine screamed as his body was thrown off of the Sentinel from over 200,000 volts of electricity, and he looked up from the grass, "That…hurt…"

Storm began to channel a lightning storm from the safety of Jean Grey's force field. Powerful bolts of electricity struck the Sentinel that Wolverine had attacked, and they were expecting it to shutdown.

"Keep it up, Storm! I think it's weakening!" Jubilee told her older friend, as she began shooting 'fireworks' through her hands, further knocking the Sentinel off its feet.

While Storm, Jubilee, and Jean worked in unison to take down the sentinel, Rogue and Trunks began their attack. With a speed that only light could duplicate, Trunks had taken down one of the robotic hunters with a flurry of punches, he finished off the sentinel with a flying side-kick to its huge head. Sparks flew out of the Sentinel's neck, and it dropped down to the ground.

"Impressive, but watch this, sugar!" Rogue leap into the air at a Sentinel that had been bugging her with energy blasts and those spikes.

Gracefully, she planted two roundhouse kicks on the gigantic robot's face. The Sentinel stepped back from the two colossal blows that Rogue had dealt, and then used its trump card. Ten of the specially designed adamantium tentacles shot of the bottom of the machine's wrists, wrapping the southern beauty up.

"Is that anyway to treat a girl?" Rogue joked, and she tried to break the tentacles, "What?"

"Adamantium tentacles successful, delivering voltage," The Sentinel set over 500,000 volts of electricity threw the adamantium tentacles.

Rogue began to scream as her body began to be cooked alive. Trunks realized what was happening, unsheathed his sword, and vanished into thousands of lines. Reappearing right above the tentacles with his blade raised high above his head; he prepared to cut Rogue loose. He then slashed vertically at the tentacles, and he actually sliced through the adamantium with ease. As Rogue began to drop, he rushed down to catch his new friend. Tearing the tentacles off of her, he laid her down onto the soft grass and felt her pulse.

'Good, she's still alive…' he thought, and three of the Sentinels began to converge on them and their damaged ally, "You'll pay for this!"

The damaged Sentinel began analyzing what he thought was the X-Factor in Trunks, "This mutant is very powerful, must be put down immediately."

All of a sudden, a bluish aura surrounded Trunks. The X-Men looked over to see the teenager starting to roar in anger. The ground began to shake, and the grass started being blown around like it was caught in one of Storm's winds.

"Man, what…is he doing?" Wolverine asked Beast, and the ground continued to shake violently.

"I am not sure, Logan, but he seems to be very angry…" Beast replied, as yellow bolts of electricity began to spark up in Trunks' aura, and his hair began to float up, "His muscles are expanding!"

The ground cracked underneath Trunks' feet, and the other Sentinels gave up on the other mutants to stop their new threat. All of them converged around him, in a circular formation, and began firing their spikes at him. But, when the spikes got near him, they were incinerated by his aura. Finally, he let out a loud roar, and his body had finished transforming. A bright golden aura was swirling around him. His muscles had expanded by a factor of three, his hair had turned from a lavender-grey to a bright golden-yellow, and his eyes had changed from blue to green.

"W-What happened to him?" Jubilee asked as all the X-Men looked at what happened.

"H-He _transformed_…" Beast replied in awe, remembering how other creatures and even some mutants transformed to either hide themselves from the world, "But, a transformation of this magnitude must yield something more…"

"I'm not impressed," Logan stated bluntly, as the nine sentinels stepped back, "So what, he just changed the color of his hair."

"I think we'll find out, Logan…" Strom told the animal-like mutant, and her storm disappeared.

"Must...stop that mutant..." the leading Sentinel muttered, as Trunks began to walk up to them.

Taking out his sword, he performed a vertical slash that didn't even touch the Sentinel, but about a second later, the machine fell down in hundreds of different pieces. The other Sentinels began firing energy blasts at him, and he blocked them all with one arm. The fury of his anger was in his eyes, the anger that he felt whenever an innocent person was hurt. He opened his hand, and floated upward face to face with the second nearest Sentinel, and fired as bluish energy blast threw its computerized brain.

The other seven sentinels shot their special tentacles out at him, but they were vaporized instantly when they touched his aura. Trunks wanted to keep damage to a minimum, so he started moving his hands wildly around his face at blinding speeds. He then threw them out in a diamond shape, aimed at three more Sentinels who were firing up at him.

"Burning…attack!" Trunks yelled, firing one huge blast ki energy down at the robotic hunters.

The burning attack destroyed all three of the Sentinels that he aimed at, and damaged two more. The two undamaged Sentinels witnessed the destruction of the other two machines. They nodded to each other, no doubt telling themselves it was time for a tactical retreat. Activating there rocket boosters, the two robotic hunters took off into the air, and Trunk waited until they were a safe distance away from everyone.

"That…was amazing Trunks…" Jubilee said in awe, but Trunks ignored her.

He then began to do a different pattern with his hands from the Burning Attack, but when he finished it was still a diamond shape his hands had formed. A bluish ball of ki began to form in the middle of the diamond shape. It grew bigger and bigger, before it engulfed the young man's palms.

"Finish buster!" A continuous bluish beam of energy shot out of Trunks' hands, darkening the sky around the X-Men and the Institute.

The beam was faster than the speed of light, and quickly caught up with the two Sentinels. The two Sentinels were engulfed in the beam of bluish ki energy, and were instantly vaporized before a stunned public in Westchester.

Trunks then took a deep breath, and his body turned back to normal. He then looked down to see Rogue was stirring back to consciousness, and he picked her up.

"Uh…what just happened, Trunks?" Rogue asked, looking up at him, and then looking down for a second, "Whoa boy, you can put me down now."

Trunks blushed, "Oh, sorry, thought you couldn't walk after that…" he then put the beauty down, and put his hand behind his head, "Well, at least you are okay…"

"Yeah, what happened to the Sentinels?" Rogue asked, and she looked at the craters and the smoking robotic circuitry.

"Trunks destroyed them," Beast told her, and the southern belle looked over at the blue-furred scientist, "Apparently, he was extremely angry at the fact that you got hurt."

Trunks blushed again when Rogue looked back over to him. Jubilee, Storm, and Jean walked over to them, and the young Jubilee was still in awe.

"You should have seen it Rogue!" Jubilee exclaimed, proving once more of her inexperience and immaturity, "He was amazing, especially when his hair turned all golden and stood up on end!"

"Turned…golden? What does she mean Trunks?" Rogue asked, and Wolverine sniffed the air.

"I think it is time for us to get back into the mansion before the locals come a calling," Logan suggested, and Beast and Storm agreed, "You can tell us more about…uh…what ever you did inside kid."

"Okay, Logan…" Trunks followed the X-Men back into the mansion, while robotic gardeners and workers came out of compartments underground.

XAVIER INSTITUTE, HALF-HOUR LATER

The X-Men were sitting around the meeting table, still waiting for Trunks to tell them what happened.

"Trunks, what did you do? How did you, transform?" Xavier asked, and Trunks took a deep breath.

"It's quite simple actually. I transformed into a Super Saiyan," Trunks stated, and there was a perplexed look on the mutant's faces, "I am actually a son of an alien called a Saiyan. He was the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta."

"So, can all of you 'Saiyans' transform?" Jubilee asked, and Trunks nodded.

"Yes, but only under times of extreme stress. They also have to have a certain level of power to control such an enormous amount of ki energy," Trunks replied, and then he looked over to his new friends, "Anyone who has Saiyan blood can become a Super Saiyan and I am half-Saiyan since my father married a human on Earth."

"What happened to the Saiyan homeworld?" Beast asked, and Trunks turned around to tell him.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed 30 years before I was born by a being known as Frieza," Trunks explained, "There were only five survivors, my father, Goku, Nappa, and Goku's brother, Raditz."

"What happened to the other two Saiyans? Do you know anything about Saiyan culture, Trunks?" Beast asked, wanting to know more about Trunks' heritage.

"They were conquerors, plain and simple. They even worked under Frieza, committing horrible acts of planetary genocide. The said planet was sold to the highest bidder, for living space, and was added to Frieza's Empire…" Trunks told Beast and the rest of the X-Men, "Goku was sent to Earth to wipe out all life, but he hit his head, and became Earth's greatest hero. I don't know what happened to Nappa and Raditz, but I think they died when they attacked Earth."

This left the X-Men in silent awe, even getting Logan's attention. The grandfather clock upstairs rang, signaling it was time for supper. Xavier dismissed his pupils, and Trunks, from the meeting room so dinner could be prepared.


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3: Settling in

**BEAST'S LAB UNDER THE MANSION**

A few weeks had passed since the Sentinel attack on the mansion. Trunks had been given a spare room so he could settle in, hoping it was temporary. The X-Men were great, especially Rogue he thought, but he missed his mother and his world, which still needed rebuilding. Beast and the Professor were really helpful when he was trying to fix the time machine, but so far, neither of them could get it completely fixed.

"Hank, can you help me secure this panel?" Trunks asked, as he floated up on the time machine, and held a panel to the side of the time machine.

"Sure Trunks…" Hank replied, and he wheeled the ladder over, and dropped the blast mask over his face.

Beast began to weld the panel onto the time machine while the Professor gave telepathic instructions from the blueprints that they had managed to download off of the time machine's computer. Luckily, the world that Trunks had landed in had the materials needed to rebuild the time machine, but it didn't have the fuel to do it.

'Now Trunks, prepare the new circuits for input, and we'll be done for the day…' Xavier told the half-Saiyan, who nodded, and grabbed some of the cables and processors off of a nearby table.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find the right kind of fuel for this…" Trunks said to the Professor and Beast, and he put a magnifying device over his face, "I'm not sure what type it was, but it recharged the battery in the time machine."

"Didn't your mother use either an acid or a base?" Beast asked, and Trunks shook his head.

"No, it was something special…but I am not sure what it was. But, the supply I had burned up in the crash…" Trunks replied, and then he remembered Cell's time machine, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Beast asked, as Xavier guided his hover chair to them.

"If we find Cell's time machine, we can use the fuel in it to recharge Trunks'," Xavier told Beast, and then Trunks growled.

"But, we don't even know where it landed…it could take years for us to find it," Trunks told them, and he remembered the horror Cell wreaked on the alternate past where Goku lived longer and didn't die of the heart virus, "And, in good conscience, I can not leave until Cell is completely obliterated."

"You still haven't told us about Cell, what is he?" Beast asked, and he removed his glasses, "Is he an android?"

"Somewhat. More of a bioengineered killing machine," Trunks replied, and he sat down near a bench, "It was Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. Over a period of 20 years, it would mature from an embryo, then to a larva form. After three years of hibernation, Cell would metamorphose into its imperfect form one. It is very, very strong, but, to get stronger, it feeds off human energy, siphoning it threw its scorpion-like tail. Cell was always trying to become 'perfect'. The only way to do that is if he absorbed androids 17 and 18 for their infinite energy reactors."

"Cell sounds like he can get stronger even without absorbing the androids," Beast speculated, "What type of matter or machinery did Dr. Gero use?"

"He actually used genetic engineering to fuse together the cells of the greatest warriors in the universe. Goku, Gohan, my father, Piccolo, Krillin, Tienshinhan, and even Frieza's cells were used to complete him."

"The technology to do something like sounds impossible. Do you know how he did it?" Beast asked, and Trunks shook his head.

"I destroyed his lab in the past to prevent a more powerful version of Cell in their future when we discovered a bunker which contained Dr. Gero's separate lab," Trunks told them, "We only found out about it though when a version of Cell from a timeline exactly the same as mine stole my time machine to escape to the past to absorb the other androids."

"If Cell is as powerful as you say he was, how was he defeated?" Xavier inquired.

"By Gohan," Trunks replied, and he smirked, "He was the youngest Super Saiyan, only age ten when he first transformed, but he didn't stop there. When Cell was in his perfect form, he held a tournament to prove that he was the ultimate fighter. He fought Goku, who had finished his training in the Room of Spirit and Time, which Gohan also went into. Goku admitted defeat, and let Gohan fight Cell, since the boy was the trump card."

"How so?" Beast asked.

"Whenever Gohan got angry, he could never control the enormous power he produced. Goku saw the power in his son in the Rom of Spirit and Time, and knew it would defeat Cell."

"But, what _was_ this power?" Xavier asked again, wanting more clarification.

"He became an _ascended_ Saiyan, which I thought my father and I had done it," Trunks explained further, "An ascended Saiyan is the second form of Super Saiyan. Gohan was about a hundred times stronger than he was as a normal Super Saiyan, plus he managed to keep his speed which I always lost when I tried to ascend. The only way he was able to complete that transformation was when Cell had killed the benevolent Android 16, after giving a really touching speech, Cell stomped on his detached head."

"Sounds real impressive, I assume that Cell was destroyed when Gohan transformed to this ascended Super Saiyan?" Beast inquired, and Trunks shook his head.

"Gohan actually played with him for a while, making him suffer for what he had done, and it proved to be his folly. Goku died because of it. Gohan kicked Android 18 out of Cell, making him revert back to his Imperfect Form. He then activated his self-destruct sequence, and prepared to take the Earth and everyone with him. Goku then made the ultimate sacrifice. Teleporting Cell off of Earth, he was caught in the explosion that killed him…"

"Very noble act…" Beast told Trunks, and then the half-Saiyan squeezed his fists.

"But, Cell didn't die in the explosion! He came back, in his perfect form, killed me, badly injured my father and Gohan before Gohan finally destroyed him using a one handed Kamehameha Wave."

"Wait, he _killed you_? Then why are you here?" Xavier asked, getting a bit confused on what he was just told.

"I was brought back to life threw use of the new Dragonballs, as well as the other people who Cell had killed."

"Dragonballs, what are they?" Beast asked, trying to figure out what these objects that Trunks was talking about were.

"They are mystical spheres that summon the eternal dragon Shenron," Trunks explained, "The reason why we couldn't use them in my time was because Piccolo had died, which in turn made the Dragonballs unusable, since they turned into stone. Back in the past, Piccolo fused with Kami, making the Dragonballs unusable there. But, Goku went to planet Namek, and got one of their old friends, a child Namekian named Dende. He became Earth's new guardian god, and made the Dragonballs usable again, as well as giving them a two wish limit."

"Fascinating, I assume these Dragonballs are magical, is that correct Trunks?" Beast asked, and the half-Saiyan nodded again.

"Correct, plus, to be sustained, the Guardian must live, as well as the dragon."

"Truly fascinating Trunks, I wonder if we get this time machine up and running, we can get some views into your world?" Beast asked, and Trunks chuckled.

"Sure," Trunks replied, and then his watch beeped, "Oh, shoot, I got to meet Rogue and Jubilee at the mall!"

Trunks started running toward the elevator, leaving Beast and Xavier to think about what they were just told.

"This is a disturbing development Hank," Xavier said to the blur-furred mutant, "If Cell surfaces, the whole world will be doomed, maybe even the entire universe."

"Like the whole Dark Phoenix incident, right Professor?" Beast asked, and the telepath nodded.

"We have to find Cell at all costs, and destroy him while he is still in his hibernation…" Xavier replied to Beast, "Hopefully we can find it before those three years are up."

**WESTCHESTER MALL**

Trunks, Rogue, and Jubilee walked threw the crowded shopping center. The half-Saiyan needed some clothes and other essentials since he still just had the clothes on his back, and the Saiyan armor that his mother had made for him in the past. He had left his blade back at the mansion. Xavier had given him a thousand dollars for the things he . People kept giving them weird looks, and he picked up his pace to catch up with Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue, why are people looking that way at us?" Trunks whispered to her, and she huffed.

"People here don't take too kindly to mutants, sugar," Rogue replied, but she took out her wallet, "Good thing the shop keepers here know to take anyone's money."

Jubilee then ran into a electronics store, which was advertising the new computer and video games. There was the newest game, Lord of the Rings: The Third age demo playing for the Xbox, and she took out her wallet to see if she had enough.

"I would like….that game sir!" Jubilee asked enthusiastically, and then she looked over to see Rogue and Trunks walking in, "Hey guys! Over here!"

Trunks looked around and picked up an 'I-Pod', and noticed all of the CD's and other stuff. He smirked, and thought that his mother would love a place like this. Something then caught his attention behind him while the girls were still looking around, when he felt something ominous come up behind him. It was a weak ki power, but he didn't want to cause a fight.

"No mutants allowed here!" a loud voice yelled, surprising the crowd. The teenager was a bigot, and he had raised a steel pole up over his head. He then started a slashing motion behind Trunks' head, surprising everyone in the store. Then, Trunks vanished, making him hit air, "What?"

The half-Saiyan reappeared behind the bigot, and put him in a full nelson, "Stop this, I don't want to hurt you." Trunks said calmly.

"Err! Let me go!" the teenager ordered, struggling to get out of Trunks' hold, "I said let go!"

Trunks sighed, and then he released his hold on the frantic teenager, still causing a major scene in the store.

"Now you're going to get it! Outside, in the parking lot, 3 o'clock! You and me you mutant! I am going to take you down!" the bigot yelled, as Trunks sighed again and an anime-like droplet of sweat appeared on the back of his head, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…whatever you want," Trunks sighed, and shook his head, "Three o'clock in the parking lot, got it."

"Be there, or me and my gang will hunt you down and kill you…" the teenager then ran away, and Rogue and Jubilee ran up to Trunk.

"You're going to fight that guy?" Jubilee asked.

"No, just going to wear him out. I am not even going to throw a punch," Trunks stated, and he walked up to the cashier with the I-Pod in his hand, "How much for this?"

"You seem pretty unafraid young man; that guy has even gotten some other mutants scared of him," the cashier told him, "Oh, and the I-Pod is $300.00 buy the way."

"Thanks, are you hiring by the way?" Trunks asked, giving the cashier a warm smile, "I could really use the money."

"Well…" the cashier thought, as his manager came out of the office, "Hey boss, can this guy apply?"

"Is he a mutant?"

"Seems like it sir…"

"So, mutant, can you work?"

"Technically, sir, I am not a mutant," Trunks stated, getting a bit annoyed by the man's bigotry, "But, I will work as hard as I can at whatever task you give me."

"Trunks, let's just leave," Jubilee whispered to him, and Rogue stopped her.

"Well, I'll give you a call, we could always use the help…" the manager told Trunks, "What's your name?"

"Trunks Briefs, sir, why?"

"Formality, that's all. Now, just fill out the application and we'll get back to you."

"Okay…can't fill it out now, is that alright with you?" Trunks asked, as the cashier handed him an application.

"Just bring it back, and we'll think about it, okay?"

"Thanks, I won't let you down," Trunks told the manager, and followed his friends out of the store.

After shopping for a few hours, Trunks had bought some new shoes and sneakers, tee shirts, muscle shirts, sweat pants and baggy pants, and finally he bought some boxers. It was almost three o'clock, and Trunks, Rogue, and Jubilee were walking out of the shopping center, and Trunks was carrying most of the stuff. Right when they reached the car that they drove over in, the gang and the bigot driven teen stopped them.

"Were you planning to leave?" the teenager who challenged Trunks asked.

Trunks sighed, and shook his head, "No…let's just get if over with…"

In a part of the parking lot where there were no cars, the gang circled around Trunks and the teenager. There was a strange symbol on his shirt that read F-o-H, it meant Friends of Humanity.

"Alright, mutant, you are going to die…" the Friends of Humanity follower chuckled, and he cracked his knuckles, "No mutants should exist in this world…"

"Before we fight, I have a question, why do you hate mutants or anyone who is different from you?" Trunks asked, as he stretched his legs.

"Why, because they were born…" the teen growled, remembering Creed's words at the first rally, "Even though the Friends of Humanity has been disbanded, my gang and I have never stopped the message, to destroy all mutants."

"How sad…I never thought people here were weak enough to be driven by anger and hatred."

"Shut up mutant! You know nothing about what you are, what freaks you are!"

"Freaks to you maybe, but who defends your worthless lives?" Trunks asked, catching the bigot off guard, "You can attack me anytime you want, I won't fight back."

The bigot yelled, and charged Trunks with a loaded punch. Trunks dodged the blow like it was nothing. The hate driven teen then started throwing a flurry of blows aimed at Trunks' head, all of which were easily avoided but either ducking or bobbing his head. The teen then started throwing novice type kicks, which Trunks blocked. The brief skirmish lasted for about 20 minutes, with the bigot driven teen having a few cuts and bruises, and none of his blows had even hit Trunks, they were either turned against him, or completely avoided.

"Why…why can't I hit you?"

"Because you attack with anger, you're moves are easy to read," Trunks stated, then sunk into a guard stance, "If you want to continue, come at me again…"

'What…what is this guy? He…he isn't even bothering to attack me, and is remaining calm…'

"Hey boss! Catch!" one of the gang members threw a switchblade to the leader of his gang, "You can beat that muttie!"

"Yeah…" he growled happily, and pressed the button on the blade, "Now, you will die."

The bigot attacked again, and Trunks sidestepped the thrust that was thrown at him. Grabbing the bigot before he even knew what happened; Trunks disarmed him with ease, and put the teenager in an arm-bar

"AHH, let go!" the bigot yelled, and his gang started to converge on him and Trunks.

"Not until you give up this useless, hateful crusade against people who haven't done a damn thing to you!" Trunks told him, and one of the gang's members attacked him "YAH!"

Trunks back kicked the teenager who attacked him from behind. Jubilee and Rogue then started running for his aid, and he shook his head telling them no. One of the gang members took out a gun from his pocket, and fired. Using his free hand, Trunks caught the bullet, and the 20 others that the thug had shot at him all with ease.

"Now give up! And never assault another person again! Not even if he or she is a mutant, alien, or anything that hasn't done anything to you!" Trunks commanded, making everyone of the gang members stop, "Swear it!"

"O…okay…" the bigot gang member mumbled, and Trunks released his grip, and he chuckled, "FOOL!"

He spun around while Trunks was unguarded, and slammed the knife into the half-Saiyan's forehead. When he did that, however, the bladed didn't even break Trunks' skin, it just shattered. Trunks growled, and threw out a side kick, sending the bigot flying threw his followers, and making him land unconscious on the ground.

"We…we'll get you for this…" the gang leader mumbled, and his followers carried him out threw the shadows.

Rogue and Jubilee then walked over to Trunks, who put his leg down slowly.

"Don't take it personally, Trunks. Some people won't change, no matter what," Rogue told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Rogue, thanks…" Trunks placed his hand over hers, and they all walked back to the car.

**OVER MT. EVEREST**

Apocalypse's Horsemen of War glided over the largest land based mountain on Earth, looking for worthy prospect for his master. Something then caught his eye. Buried under about three feet of snow was an unknown object of unknown origin. There was also a nearby cave, and War walked cautiously into the cave. After getting a long way in, he saw something weird, an insectoid like creature, covered in frost.

"Lord Apocalypse, I found something…" War said threw his telepathic link with his master, "It appears to be inside a pupae or something like that, would you like me to take it with me sire?"

""Yes, bring it back to the pyramid,"" Apocalypse ordered, and War complied, picking up the sleeping insectoid creature, and bringing it back to his stead.

**XAVIER MANSION**

After the little rumble outside the mall, which the professor immediately plucked from Jubilee's mind. He knew that Trunks didn't start the fight, and commended him trying to turn those hate driven teens away from hate and bigotry, but he also told him Trunks should of walked away.

"I couldn't help but lash out after he promised to drop his harassment professor, he even attacked me after I let him go," Trunks stated, and he looked down, "I knew that blade of his wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help but strike back, it was a reflex."

"I know Trunks, and I applaud you for trying to not fight back, but after the blade hit your head, you should of just walked or flew away," Xavier told him, "But, at least you didn't hurt him too bad."

"I just knocked the wind out of him, he'll be fine," Trunks told the professor who smiled warmly at him.

"That's good, but now it is almost time for dinner. Jean is cooking today by the way."

"Great, meet you at the table," Trunks told the professor, and he went up to his room to get ready.

Living with the X-Men had been a good experience for the half-Saiyan. He hasn't had a reason to train, or to transform into a Super Saiyan in quite a while. He thought about his mother, no doubt worrying where he was, and he was worried about her. Since his father had died in his world, there was no one to protect Bulma, but she was tough. Taking off his sweaty shirt and tank top, he put some deodorant on and put on one of his new shirts, then rushed down to the dining room.

Scott and Jean were busy taking the roast out of the oven. The psychic was one hell of a cook, and always made the best stuff. Last Christmas, she and a former tenant, named Gambit, competed on who would make and serve the really big meal that day. Turns out though, no one ate either of the meals they made, since the dinner was held in the sewer with the Morlocks, and the smallest member Leech was saved from a lethal disease by Beast and Logan.

In the dining hall, the delightful smells from the kitchen filled the room. The X-Men waited, and Trunks mouth started watering. He remembered back when he was living with his mother in the past, how his grandmother used to cook, and Jean cooked the same way, which was a good thing. After a few more minutes, the married couple brought out the spread.

The whole group dug in, since the food was wonderful. Trunks took some of the roast, as well as mash potatoes and buttery green beans, plus a role. Rogue got the same thing, but she put a lot of gravy over the potatoes and the roast. Beast enjoyed having a light repast of mash potatoes and a few slices of the roast and a salad, but he was in a hurry to get back to the time to finish working on the time machine. Logan took only meat, since he was like the animal he was named after, the Wolverine was a carnivore.

The others spread out what they ate; Jean had some of the roast and the green beans, while Scott had started eating the soup that his wife had cooked. Jubilee was also having soup, with a lot of crackers on the side. Xavier was the person who ate the least, but he still had a hearty portion of the roast.

"Mmm, very good Jean…" Trunks commented, as he plopped some more of the roast that he took into his mouth, and then reached for his cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I do my best…" Jean told him, and Rogue went up for another helping.

"Well it was really good," Trunks told her, wiping his lips with a handkerchief, "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may, Trunks," Xavier replied, and Trunks nodded, "Where are you going anyway?"

"Training in the danger room," Trunks replied, as he went into the elevator, 'We got to be ready, ready for Cell…'

**DARK PYRAMID**

The dark lord, hater of both humans and mutants, waited for his servant to come back with the strange discovery. The clatter of mechanical hooves echoed throughout the pyramid as War landed, and he carried the strange insectoid like creature into the main hall.

"This is your discovery, War?" Apocalypse asked, looking at the pupae.

"Yes, master, it is."

"It appears to have a very strong life force, but it is still in hibernation…" Apocalypse told him, looking at the strange creature, "We may be able to use this creature when it is done developing."

"Where should I put it, sire?"

"In the warmest area of the pyramid, I want that thing to come out of hibernation as soon as possible," Apocalypse ordered, and War complied by taking the pupae into the part of the pyramid that received the most sunlight, 'I might be able to use whatever this is against the world…'

'Great…I thought I would be hidden….and that thing in there is strong…I may have to use my wits to escape…' the creature thought, since it could still see and feel all around it, 'Just got to absorb a lot of human energy, and this Earth is full of it, as well as other life forms….'

Awakening of Cell is next!


End file.
